The Aftermath
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: 70 years ago geneticists successfully engineered the first dragon. Now, cities lie in rubble. Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock and the survivors of the little town of Berk are constantly raided by dragons. After Hiccup shoots one down, a Night Fury no less, he discovers the creatures he has been told to hate may not be the enemy. An AU sci-fi retelling of HTTYD.
1. The Creation of Dragons

**Hello again! It is I with another HTTYD fanfic but this one will be a multi-chapter. This is going to be an AU set after humans have found a way to genetically engineer dragons but their plan to use them in war backfires horribly as they create a dragon they cannot control. It is most likely to be a sci-fi retelling of HTTYD with some things added in. Also, the title is subject to change. Enjoy! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.**

* * *

In the gloom of a building, once occupied now abandoned, a television's screen flickered as it broadcasted the program it had replayed for years one final time. It showed a man at a podium with a banner behind him. It read 'Genetic Engineering Labs' with 'G.E.L.: Now creating weapons for the future' below it.

A crowd of people had gathered below the stage. Cameramen had their cameras ready to shoot live footage as reporters stood nearby anxiously awaiting the moment they could begin asking questions. Photographers snapped quick pictures for the newspaper before being pushed back by the growing crowd.

A clamor arose from the crowd as photographer, reporter, and cameraman then began to push each other as they all tried to claim a spot at the front of the stage. They stomped each other's feet and nearly pushed one another to the ground before they were silenced by the sound of a microphone being gently pat a few times. There was not a pair of eyes in the room that lingered from those belonging to the man onstage.

Realizing he now had everyone's attention he began to speak. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" he said with a smile as he leaned over the podium and scanned the room to view his audience a bit better. "I'm sure you have all come to clarify the information we have released here at G.E.L. and I, Dr. Henry Haddock, assure you, it is no hoax."

Before the crowd could begin asking questions, he raised his hand. The crowd, silenced, could only gaze on with growing anticipation as he continued.

"As you all know, G.E.L. specializes in genetic engineering. It is, after all, in our name. Now, I know all of you are going to ask the question, 'What do you say to those who oppose your research?' and here is my answer. I say, you only oppose because you are afraid and you should be afraid. Genetic engineering, if in the wrong hands, could end with disastrous consequences. However, here and G.E.L. I assure you we take the safety of our employees and experiments very seriously." He watched as journalists jotted his words down in their notebooks before looking at him to continue.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Haddock continued, "Now, what is it we have created you ask? Well, you know it is something that will revolutionize the way we fight wars. Something that could ultimately let us win! What is it you ask? Here is your answer." He leaned in close to the microphone as the crowd leaned in as well to hear his answer. "Here at G.E.L., we have created," he paused, a smile curling on his lips before finally breathing, "dragons."

The people below, hearing the word, began to shout angrily in disbelief.

"Impossible!"

"Liar!"

"How stupid do you think we are?!"

The doctor raised his hand once more to calm the crowd before the clamor died to a murmur. "You have every right to call me a liar at the moment but after I show you evidence of our work, perhaps you will believe my words."

A projector screen lowered behind him as he stepped away from the podium. Projected on the screen were now the words 'Top Secret' and 'Classified' in bright red ink before it continued on with the film. The crowd gasped at what appeared on the screen next. A lizard-like creature, green with red splashed along its spine, licked its yellow reptilian eye with its long tongue before a pair of gloved hands picked it up and placed it on the edge of a lab station. The gloved hand gently grabbed one of the animal's wings before unfolding and revealing it to the audience.

"I present you," Dr. Haddock began from the side, "GE-1 or most commonly known around the labs as Terrible Terrors. Yes, they are small as we believed it would be safer to start small, but that makes them no less equipped for battle. They can breathe fire," The Terrible Terror on screen then shot a blast of fire at the employee, clothed in a fireproof suit, "and appear to take orders quite well." The Terrible Terror perched on the worker's arm was given a piece of paper before being shown a picture of another worker and told to 'Deliver'. The dragon ascended from its perch before flying to the worker across the room and dropping the paper at his feet.

"We believe this dragon will prove to be a good messenger if our troops at any time are unable to communicate with each other. It will be like a pigeon carrying a message only this "pigeon" can better defend itself" the geneticist concluded as he returned to the podium as the film was stopped and the projector screen rolled back up into the rafters. "You can still think this is all a hoax and that the footage from our labs you just saw was fake, but I guarantee that soon you will see dragons by our men and women. There won't be just Terrible Terrors, but new species of the creatures that were once fantasy turned reality will emerge from our labs. DNA experimentation will become more complex as we will unlock all the secrets to creating better dragons!" he announced, arms halfway in the air and voice growing stronger. "Guns and bombs are weapons of the past, dragons are our weapons of the future!"

The crowd could not contain themselves any longer and as they began shouting questions for the man, arms still raised in the air and breathing heavily, before the television screen broadcasting the footage turned to static before the screen finally went dark.

* * *

 **To clear up any confusion, the Dr. Henry Haddock in this prologue is _not_ the Hiccup we all know and love from HTTYD 1. He is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the _2nd_ while Hiccup from HTTYD 1 is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the _3rd_ (just to clarify). Yes, Hiccup will appear in the next chapter which is set 70 years after this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for taking your time to read it. Please feel free to review but no flames. **


	2. Dragon Attack At Dawn

**howtotrainyourdragonlover here with the next chapter of _The Aftermath._ I apologize for the wait but I'm afraid this is how it is going to be for a bit, an update every weekend (no thanks to school). However, if I get a break from schoolwork I will update sooner. A big thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. You guys are awesome! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. **

* * *

_70 years later_

He could hear them beginning to land. At first the sound of their wings was very soft, but then it grew louder as he assumed more of the creatures began to descend from the skies. He wondered why the lookout for the morning hadn't sounded the alarm but then he heard it.

"DRAGON ATTACK!"

The cry was followed by a gunshot that rang clear through the air before all hell broke loose.

Hiccup sprang from his bed just as he heard his father rushing downstairs and the door slam behind him. He flung his legs over the side of the bed before sliding his feet into his boots and began to fumble with the laces. He muttered under his breath as he couldn't seem to lace his boots fast enough before finally grabbing his coat and rushing out of his bedroom to the staircase. Reaching the front door he flung it open only to be greeted by an unpleasant surprise.

A Monstrous Nightmare, hearing the door open, locked its gleaming yellow eyes onto Hiccup's before it snarled and opened its jaws, a bright orange and yellow light beginning to glow at the back of its mouth.

"Ah!" Hiccup screamed, slamming the door just as the dragon unleashed its fury through fire. He could feel the warmth of the blaze behind the door as his breaths came out in terrified gasps. With a deep breath, he managed to calm himself before thinking, _Just another day in Berk._

"Fire!"

A screech sounded from outside as Hiccup presumed the dragon had been shot. Then, there was a furious roar and a scream. Hiccup ran to the living room and dared to look out the window above the sofa. He pulled back the curtain to find the beast beginning to chase after the three men who had shot at his hide. Realizing he could now escape, he once again ran to the door, flung it open, but this time managed to run outside. The front of his house was in flames as were others in the neighborhood as more dragons began to descend and burn the homes to the ground. Hiccup continued sprinting down the street as people shouted at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get back inside!"

Hiccup continued running though until he finally reached the center of town where the chaos only became worse. He ran as a dragon breathed a wave of fire, setting what was left of any foliage in the area ablaze and took out the sign which read 'Welcome to Berk! Population 56'. The '56' had been scrawled on the sign as numerous other numbers had been scribbled out, including the original '213'. As he watched, he felt something grab the back of his jacket and swiftly hoist him off the ground.

"What is he doing out again?!"

Hiccup stopped struggling to be released when he heard the question and turned to see his father looking into the turmoil of people running and shouting as if waiting for an answer. Steven Haddock, more commonly known as Stoick which was the well-deserved nickname he had been given when he was general of the army, turned to face Hiccup and asked, "What are you doing out?!" before dropping Hiccup to ground and yelling, "Get inside!"

Hiccup quickly took off not daring to look back as he had his eyes set on his destination.

 _Gobber's Army Surplus_ the sign above the store read as Hiccup bolted through the front doors only to be greeted by a mass of people yelling for ammo and weapon repairs. He managed to squeeze past the mob before finally making it to the counter and jumping over to the other side.

"Oh, how nice of you to join the party," Gobber told him as he worked on someone's gun. "I thought you'd been carried off!" No one was really certain what Gobber's real name was. Many had asked, but the man refused to disclose any information on his name. So, the townspeople simply called him by what he wished to be called by, Gobber.

"What who me?" Hiccup asked as he swiftly put on his work apron. "I'm way too muscular for their taste." Then, flexing a nonexistent muscle he declared, "They wouldn't know what to do with all this!"

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes before someone slammed a quiver full of arrows needing to be sharpened in front of him. Before he could take the broadheads to his work station though, a dragon blasted the shop right across the street.

"Fire!" someone yelled before the fire brigade rushed in with their buckets of water ready to douse the flames.

Hiccup watched as Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Finn 'Fishlegs' Ingerman. Rhonda 'Ruffnut' Thorston, and Tristan 'Tuffnut' Thorston each took their buckets of water and threw its contents on the flames. Then, came Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup watched, mesmerized, as she doused the flames right before a dragon flew down and blasted the shop yet again.

 _Astrid,_ he thought dreamily as he gazed at the girl, fire raging behind her but she didn't bat an eye. _Oh, their job is so much cooler._ Hiccup felt someone lightly whack him over the head. He turned to find Gobber.

"Oh come on. Let me out, please!" Hiccup begged "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places!" Gobber replied, jabbing an accusing finger with his prosthetic hand at Hiccup's chest.

"Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!"

"You can't lift a crossbow, you can't shoot an arrow, and you can't even aim!"

"Ok, but this will help me" Hiccup said as he gestured to his strange contraption near the shelves behind him. He gave it a gentle pat before it shot two arrows into the waiting crowd. Fortunately, everyone managed to dodge the accidental attack but Hiccup was not saved from their glares, and Gobber's scolding, after the fact.

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"A minor calibration issue…"

"Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all this."

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you!"

Hiccup glared at his mentor, who glared back in return, before replying, "You sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw power contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Now, finish sharpening those arrows!"

Hiccup went back to his workstation to sharpen the arrows but found himself wondering which dragon he should aim to kill. _A Nadder? Maybe, at least it would get me noticed. Gronkle? Eh, it would get me a girlfriend. Hideous Zippleback? I'd kill two birds with one stone and get twice the status. Monstrous Nightmare? Only the best go after those._ That is when the perfect dragon came to mind. _Night Fury._

At that very moment, a screech ripped through the morning air and a blast of blue fire took out the town's water tower and whatever little water remained inside gushed out.

 _The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself_ Hiccup thought as he gazed at the water tower where he had just spotted his prize. Hiccup then turned to find Gobber grabbing a loaded gun before he told Hiccup, "Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there. Stay…put…there. You know what I mean."

Hiccup blinked in response before the man let out a fierce battle cry and rushed out onto the battlefield through the backdoor of the shop.

As soon as Gobber left, Hiccup saw his chance and rolled his contraption out the back door as he heard the waiting customers yelling at him to come back.

"Yeah, I know! Be right back!" he lied as he continued rolling the device out the door and onto the street.

Hiccup didn't stop running until he had reached the highest point in town. It was a mere hill in what used to be Berk's park until the dragons had burnt all the trees, shrubbery, and playground leaving nothing but a pitiful, deserted sight. He set up his invention before scanning the skies for anything he could hit.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at" he muttered to himself, desperately hoping for any type of dragon to cross his path. Then, there was a familiar screech and as Hiccup prepared to fire, a blue blast illuminated the figure of a Night Fury. Hiccup looked through the scope on his device and fired the two arrows before he heard a shriek pierce through the air as he saw the silhouette of the dragon plummet into the abandoned city that lay to the east of Berk. Where the arrows pierced the dragon's hide he couldn't be sure, but all that mattered to Hiccup was he hit it.

"I hit it? Yes, I hit it!" Hiccup exclaimed, arms raised in triumph. "Did anybody see that?" Hiccup heard something snort behind him and felt its warm breath on his neck. He turned around slowly to find the Monstrous Nightmare from earlier glaring at him, yellow eyes filled with hatred. "Except for you…" As he saw the Monstrous Nightmare rear back its head he bolted, screaming.

Stoick looked up from the snared Deadly Nadders that lay before him and saw his son running from a Monstrous Nighmare. He groaned in frustration before telling the others guarding the dragons, "Do not let them escape!"

Meanwhile, Hiccup had fled back to the center of town where he quickly ran into a telephone booth and slammed the door behind him. He later realized hiding in a phone booth was a bad idea.

The Monstrous Nightmare saw its prey was snared and had nowhere to run, like a cat that had cornered a mouse. The beast opened its jaws to unleash its wrath as Hiccup cowered and prepared for the blaze that would end him. It never came though.

The dragon, before it could fire, felt something barrel into its side and was knocked down by the force. It quickly returned to its feet and snarled at the man before him. The dragon was ready to burn him to a crisp, but when it opened its mouth to do so all that came out was a small ember.

"You're all out" Stoick said as he began to bash the dragon's head which bled from each blow.

The dragon did nothing to protect itself and could only writhe in agony before it finally realized it had lost the fight and flew away.

Hiccup watched the dragon as it flew erratically through the air in retreat before he stepped hesitantly out from the phone booth. He had barely stepped two feet away from the phone booth before a dragon sent it up in flames along with a few unfortunate shops that happened to be near it.

Hiccup cringed at the sight of the buildings going up in flames and not daring to face his father muttered, "Sorry, Dad."

Screams could be heard as people dodged out of the fire's way and rushed out of the shops, gazing as their work went up in flames.

Amidst the turmoil, Hiccup noticed the dragons fleeing with Berk's precious food supply as the first light of morning back to seep through the clouds. Unsure of what he could say to make the situation better he quickly said, "Okay but I hit a Night Fury."

Hiccup felt his father grab the back of his coat as he pulled him away from the onlookers who had begun to form a circle around the two.

"Not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it." Hiccup pleaded with his father who was still dragging him away. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down in the city, let's get a search party out there before it…"

"Stop!" Stoick yelled as he himself stopped before he began to berate his son. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Fifty-six people to feed and our storage was just raided of almost everything we have!"

"Eh, between you and me we can do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Henry! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"Oh you're many things Henry" Stoick muttered while rubbing his temples in frustration. "But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. And make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up."

Hiccup felt Gobber smack him on the head before the latter began to escort the former back home. Along the way, Hiccup saw the group of teens snicker and point at him before Hiccup gazed back down at his feet. _I'll show them, they'll see. When this day is done they'll see Henry Haddock holding the heart of a Night Fury. Just wait._

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next will most likely be shorter than this one but no promises. Also, I felt that Hiccup's father would most likely call his son by his real name rather than his nickname 'Hiccup'. Please, let me know if you feel otherwise. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read. Please feel free to leave a review but please, no flames. Good-bye for now!**


	3. Town Meeting

**I present to you, the third chapter of _The Aftermath_! Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer. I'd like to thank those who favorited, followed and/or reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_ **or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" Stoick boomed before slamming his fist on top of the podium at the front of the town hall meeting. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find their nest in the city and destroy it they'll leave! They'll find another home, one that's far, _far_ away from here! One more search before winter hits and their attacks become more frequent. Now, who's with me?"

His audience muttered in uncertainty to one another and shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Those people never come back" was someone's response.

"Wouldn't it be better if we continued to just live our lives until the dragons finally decide they're through with us and move on?" was someone else's.

"Live our lives?! You call this living?!" Stoick yelled, his face turning bright red. "You call wondering if each day there will be food and water for you and your family, wondering if your friends and family will still be alive tomorrow, wondering if _you_ will be alive, living?! The dragons will never stop until they have stolen both our food _and_ lives!"

The room was deathly silent after his rant before Stoick managed to calm himself and ask, "Now, who's with me?"

His audience quickly averted their eyes and began to mumble excuses for why they couldn't participate in the search before Stoick, exasperated, declared, "Fine, those who stay will look after Henry."

Just that one statement caught everyone's attention before they all immediately volunteered for the journey.

"Now that's better."

000

The last few people who had attended the mandatory meeting trickled out the double doors of town hall until only Stoick and Gobber remained.

"I need you to stay and teach the kids the ropes." Stoick told his friend. "They may think they can, but they wouldn't survive a day in the city."

"Oh, yeah and while I'm doing that, Hiccup could look after the shop. Loaded guns, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked sarcastically before taking another swig of beer from his mug.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon loose."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"No, actually I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Listen to me, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been, different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him hunting and he goes off hunting for, for trolls!"

"Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left ones what's with that?"

Stoick rolled his eyes thinking, _That's because only your left foot is intact and you constantly forget where you put things. You forgot your own mother at the supermarket for crying out loud!_ He then began to tell his story "When I was a boy,"

"Oh, here we go again" Gobber grumbled as he had already heard Stoick's monologue countless times before.

"My father took me on a dragon hunt. I thought he was crazy taking a ten-year-old on a dragon hunt but I didn't question him. First dragon I came across, Nadder, took out the rifle my father had given me and shot straight at its chest. You know what happened?"

"The bullet ricocheted back and hit you."

"That Nadder fell to the ground, dead. That moment, it taught what I was capable of, what I was meant to do. Even as a boy, I knew who I was, what I had to become. Henry is not that boy."

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now!"

Stoick considered Gobber's words while wearing a grim expression. Unbeknownst to Stoick, Gobber was right about one thing. Hiccup had already ventured into the city.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter three and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking the time to read and, as I have said, feel free to review but please, no flames. I also want to announce that I have thought up another idea for a fanfic, but fear not, I will still finish this fanfic even if I decide to start writing the other now (highly unlikely but just wanted to let you guys know). I may also be starting an original story on DeviantArt and Wattpad (see my profile for my usernames if you're interested). Have a Happy Halloween! Bye!**


	4. The Downed Dragon

**Chapter 3 of _The Aftermath_. Enjoy! I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ or any of its characters. **

* * *

_The city was up in flames. Smoke billowed from the buildings and he saw the shadows of winged creatures soar through the rising smoke._

 _"Henry! Get away from the window!"_

 _Hiccup felt his father scoop him up in his arms but continued to stare at the city._

 _"What's happening over there, Dad?"_

 _He watched his father gaze at the burning city, not answering his question._

 _"Will it happen here?"_

 _His father slowly turned his head to face him and Hiccup was surprised to see an emotion flash in his father's eyes that he rarely saw. Fear. It passed quickly though and as soon as it had come, it was replaced with his father's usual stern look._

 _His father, still refusing to answer Hiccup's questions, leaned forward and closed the curtains so the scene straight from a disaster movie was hidden from view._

 _Hiccup, however, took one last peek through the slit between the closed drapes and noticed a large shadow stalk through the city._

 _"Dad, what's that?"_

 _Once again, Hiccup found himself ignored as his father turned and began to climb the stairs with Hiccup over shoulder. So Hiccup went to bed that night, the vision of the flaming city, the winged creatures, and the mysterious shadow still fresh in his mind._

000

An eerie silence plagued the city as Hiccup wandered with the map he had snagged from a nearby kiosk in hand. True, there was the occasional howling wind that caused litter to dance about his feet, but it did not make the situation at hand any better.

His eyes darted around watching every corner, building, and street expecting a break in the silence. No sound was heard.

With a shaky breath, Hiccup walked over to a charred car and laid his map on the remnants of its hood. He inspected the map, crossing out the places he had already searched with his pen. Realizing there was more than half a map of city to search, Hiccup groaned in frustration and kicked the car's grill angrily. He yelped afterwards and clutched his foot in pain before he sat down on the hood with a tired sigh.

Part of Hiccup wanted to return to Berk. After all, sundown would be in a few hours and Hiccup had yet to travel the three mile journey back by foot. Yet, part of him wasn't ready to give up his search and as he thought to himself _I came into this city for a Night Fury and I am not leaving without my prize_ he felt a new surge of confidence.

He grasped his map, scanning it as he walked, and with his jaw set he headed to the nearest landmark. _Willow Park_ the green patch read on the map was only a few blocks away and Hiccup quickly walked past the rusting cars on the street. He turned his map this way and that, reading what streets to take in order to reach the park until he finally reached his destination.

He wasn't surprised to find the park, while bigger, exactly like Berk's. Its trees were toasted, the ground singed, and the lake which had once been clear was now a host to algae and whatever creatures lied in its murky depths. Hiccup crinkled his nose at the stench as he passed by it before his eyes locked on an odd shape.

At first, the boy mistook it for a group of boulders or a log but when he drew nearer to the object, footsteps muffled, he realized it was neither. It was a dragon.

 _Night Fury_ Hiccup thought as he felt his knees begin to shake and stopped only a few feet away from the beast. Dropping the map, he scrambled to grab the pistol from its holster at his waist.

Pistol in hand, he slowly approached the injured dragon, inch by inch, not daring to make a sound. When he finally stood beside it, he aimed the gun along its body until finally he locked onto the head.

The dragon stared at the weapon and growled before its wide, green, reptilian eye gazed into Hiccup's terrified ones. With a shaky breath, Hiccup kept the pistol locked on the dragon's skull with his finger on the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you dragon" he told it, voice wavering slightly.

The dragon's eye widened at his words and as Hiccup prepared to pull the trigger, the dragon made a pitiful moan before closing its eyes.

Hiccup drew a sharp breath.

 _Come on, kill it!_ His mind screamed but Hiccup found he could not. He groaned and as he began to back away from the dragon, guilt washed over him.

Lodged in the dragon's side was one of the arrows he had shot, only part of it had been bitten off most likely when the dragon tried to dislodge it itself. He inspected the dragon for more damage and found that one of the creature's tailfins had been sliced off leaving only the bloody remnants of the fin.

 _I did this_ he thought, beginning to back away. He wanted to leave, leave and never come back, forget about the dragon, forget about what he had done. Yet as he looked at the dragon, its chest heaving in pain, he realized he couldn't.

He groaned in frustration before kneeling at its side and laid a hand on the arrow.

 _Ugh, what am I doing?_ He asked himself as he grabbed the arrow and tugged gently with both hands.

The dragon let out a grunt and Hiccup realized he would have to be quick. _Just like a Band-Aid_ he joked nervously before he placed his foot on the dragon's side for support. He counted down in his head _3, 2, 1_ before he yanked on the arrow with as much strength as he could muster.

The dragon felt the arrow freed from its body and while blood slowly started to seep from the wound, the Night Fury felt much of its pain ebb away. With newfound strength, the dragon leapt to its feet and saw its target resting on the ground, arrow still in hand.

Hiccup didn't have the chance to slide out of the way as he saw the black blur leap on top of him and pin him to the ground. He gasped for breath as the dragon kept one clawed foot on top of him and glared at him with its cold eyes. He saw the dragon open its mouth and closed his eyes, waiting for the Night Fury's signature plasma blast. All that came though was an earsplitting roar before Hiccup felt the weight of the dragon release and opened his eyes to see it flying off, colliding with buildings along the way.

He continued to stare as the creature attempted to fly deeper into the city before catching his breath. Heart racing, he brought himself back to his feet but soon found himself lying on the ground again as he fainted and saw the world go black.

* * *

 **To clarify, the beginning of this chapter is a flashback to when Hiccup was 5-6 years old. Yes, there will be flashbacks in this fanfic and they will be italicized. You know the drill, feel free to review, but please no flames.** **I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.** **Good-bye!**


End file.
